Falling for Time
by Lunthra
Summary: Kagome gets a special gift from Inu-Yasha, is a sign of his love or his hate of her time of both?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the Inu cast. However My plans shall soon come into affect, was that out loud, forget what you just heard.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Kagome sat next to the small campfire they had built that night, the embers glowed red and warm. They were not quite warm enough to Kagome's satisfaction however. She shivered and wrapped her small blanket tighter around her shoulders. Winter was no time to be outside on a quest in feudal Japan. Kagome looked up into the tree that Inu-Yasha had perched himself in. His eyes were closed and he leaned peacefully against the trunk of the tree. Kagome sighed, she really did like him, a lot, a lot more than a friend. And it seemed obvious to all but him.  
  
She rolled over and put her back to the fire, she shivered again and went into a fitful sleep.  
  
She woke in the morning to the sound of her small teapot whistling. Sango had started the fire again and set the teapot to make tea. Kagome opened her eyes and a cup was shoved into her face. "Drink your tea Kagome " Sango said from across the fire. Miroku was holding a steaming cup of tea for her. " Thank you" Kagome said, as she spoke a cloud of mist came from her mouth. She rubbed her hands on her arms. She took the cup of tea she was being offered and drank it quickly so it wouldn't get cold.  
  
She looked around the campsite, a small snow had started." Where is Inu- Yasha?" Kagome asked for as she looked around the small area where they had slept. He was nowhere to be seen." He left early this morning" Shipo said bouncing up and down." Shipo why are you jumping?" Kagome asked as Shipo did a back flip and then started spining like a balarina." Because." Shipo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. " Miroku told me a secrete." He said motioning his finger to his lips. " It's a secrete way to keep warm, you have to dance around like an idiot." Kagome turned twords Miroku who was now rolling on the ground with laughter. Sango, who was right next to him, hit him over the head with Kagome's metal teapot." What did you do that for?" he asked " Don't be an idiot yourself, Miroku."" Come on Sango you know you like me he said leaning twords her punting his hands on her knees. This got him a smack over the head with Sango's boomerang. Kagome was sure that if the monk had been conscious he would have protested that he hadn't done anything.  
  
Just then Inu-Yasha flew into the clearing and tossed everyone a package. " Oh good you got what I asked for Inu-Yasha" Sango said. " Yeah, well don't get used to it I'm not your little errand boy." He said with a sneer  
  
Kagome looked down at her package. It was just a plain package tied with rope. She looked over at Sango who had opened hers. Now she under stood, Sango had pulled a heavy jacked. Sango had asked Inu-Yasha to go and get winter jackets for everyone. That was thoughtful of her Kagome said since she had not brought her heavy parka and with snow falling she could not easily get back to the well. Wait a second Kgome thought. " Sango?" She asked " Yes" sango said admiring her nice leather jacket. " Where did you get the money for these jackets?" Sango looked very glad that she had asked that question. " Well." She said " Last night right before we all went to bed. Miroku pulled the same old trick. And when I hit him it was well." she looked hesitant " I kind of hit him too hard and he flew about ten feet. Anyway when I went to see if I had killed him by accident, I found all this money. And you know it was his black mail money." Kagome knew very well what she was talking about. Often Miroku would do things like take money in advance for a good deed. Even if they completed the job or not.  
  
" Aren't you going to open yours?" said a voice from behind her. Kagome turned to find Inu-Yasha standing right behind her. She blushed and yelled something about getting to it. She carefully untied the string tying the package together. She opened up the brown paper inside was a leather jacket like Sango's but darker. She was about to unfold the jacket to try it on when she felt something else that was inside the folds of her jacket. She reached inside and pulled out a small box. She positioned herself so noone would see what she was doing. On top of the box was a card in a rough hand writing it read  
  
To Kagome  
  
Um, yeah  
  
From Inu-Yasha She read the last part again. From Inu-Yasha. It wasn't like Inu-Yasha to do something this nice just randomly. She turned to look at him, he had his head turned purposely so he wouldn't' have to look at her. Kagome looked around to make sure no one was watching Miroku had come back to reality and apparently tried to do something else, Sango was chasing him around the forest boomerang in hand. Shipo was on her shoulder, he had realized that Miroku had tricked him into looking like an idiot. And he figure when Sango caught Miroku, he would get a piece of hem.  
  
She opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was made with tigers eye stones on a string and it the center a demon fang. " It's so pretty." She said. She turned to Inu-Yasha and hugged him. At first he was surprised but gradually put his hands around her waist. " Will you put it on me?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha nodded. Kagome turned around and Inu-Yasha fastened the necklace around her neck.  
O.K so it's a short chapter. Oh well. Hoped you liked it PLZ review. 


End file.
